fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Command T (Per)
|kanji = コマンド |rōmaji = Komando Tī |name = Command T |type = Caster Magic Transformation |user = TBA}} Command T (コマンド Komando Tī) is an exceedingly rare and phenomenally devastating form of Caster Magic that grants the wielder the ability to alter the properties of any physical body referred to as mass, which is a measure of an object's resistance to acceleration when a force is applied and size, which is the magnitude or dimensions of a thing in any way that they deem to be suitable in accordance to their whims or the situation at hand. Description Command T is a Magic that allows the user to alter the physical properties known as mass and size of anything they wish, literally just making things as big or as small as the caster wishes. In any case, when inducing the activation sequence for Command T, the user focuses intently as they intensify the volatility of the magical energies that are dwelling within their Magic Origin as to excite them exponentially, before releasing the voluminous quantities of energy outwards from their body ever-so-slightly, all while flaring up their Magical Aura which washes over the immediate vicinity, affecting everything within a certain radius of the caster – the enormous energies that are exuded by the caster's Magical Aura take priority over all other forms of arcane activation sequences no matter their tier, ranging from other Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and even the likes of Lost Magic, with the caster's tremendous surge of supernatural power influencing the ambient eternano within the atmosphere and placing it completely under their thrall without any exceptions. From here, the wielder of Command T influences the eternano by interpreting these arcane particles as a canvas that the object which they superimpose the magical energies upon is forced to follow, using their imagination and mental commands along with some physical gestures in order to invoke a form of transformation of a sort, the caster forming an invisible membrane of eternano around the object that they wish to affect which they can change the shape and manipulate freely. When the user changes the shape of the membrane, the size and mass on a spatial scale conforms to fit the shape of the membrane. In other words, by expanding the membrane so that it is several times the size of the caster's target, the physical properties of the object will follow the shape of the membrane, filling in until the membrane is once again paper-thin. The shape of the membrane does not have to be proportionate to the object's initial size, so the user can change the size of somebody's arm and fist without the rest of their body changing. The above sequence forms the basis of this surprisingly powerful form of size-shifting magic that's not unlike yet separate from the likes of Transformation and Titan – Command T. Changing the size and mass of anything that's influenced by the activation process through expansion and reduction, the user is able to install Command T's power upon virtually whatever they desire, granting them the ability to affect, for example, landmass in such a way that even the tiniest of pebbles becomes as large as a mountain. The might of Command T affects not only inanimate and inorganic forms of matter including structures such as buildings, vehicles, and machines, but also organic forms of matter, not limited to but including humans, animals (both legendary creatures and ordinary creatures such as vertebrates, invertebrates and anything classified as either category), as well as the myriad of other races that inhabit these wondrous dimensions in addition to soil, flora, and water, plus many more; this is due to the fact that the wielder of Command T is able to invoke the magic's true nature as a Semantic-Type (意味型, Imi-gata) just like Boundary Breaker, Weapon Magic, Devil Slayer Magic and Spirit Slayer Magic, meaning that it is a supernatural power that can be defined solely by the caster's interpretation of what it governs over, all depending on their wording rather than anything logical—because of this, Command T can theoretically affect anything that constitutes as possessing "size and mass", allowing for a great deal of stretching of what it is capable of – since everything possesses the factors known as size and mass, Command T can theoretically install its potentially devastating effect on everything known and unknown to mankind. As mentioned before, all living species are susceptible to the effects of Command T – including the user themselves – allowing a wielder to expand an organic being to titanic proportions in a manner not dissimilar to Titan or shrink them to miniscule sizes – the entire process seems to preserve body proportion; however, in the case of the latter effect, the action that reduces anyone effected by Command T makes it appear as if the user's target has been forcibly disintegrated; the activation sequence of Command T, when invoked upon an organic being, is capable of being isolated to specific body parts. By invoking the command, " ", a wielder of Command T is able to use the magic in its reduction phase, and on the inverse, chanting " ", the user prepares the magnification phase of the magic. These two commands are known to be part and parcel of the magic, being a requirement in order for a wielder of the magic to utilize the full power of Command T. Simply put, Command T is literally just making things as big or as small as the wielder wants – while this sounds relatively harmless in practice, there is no real limit to what the caster is able to apply the magic to, shrinking entire islands into rocks, enhancing the size and mass of a dagger into a fearsome-looking sword for dramatically improved close-range combat, and multiple more utilizations that make Command T exceedingly versatile. The expansion and contraction properties additionally extends to the likes of first-aid, enabling the wielder to locate, once isolated, life-threatening internal masses such as tumors and shrink them to negligent sizes; this also affects physical lethal wounds, being reduced dramatically in size until the danger they possess is completely harmless by turning them into nothing but mere scratches, allowing a wielder of Command T to serve as an effective substitute for a proper user of Healing Magic; but on the opposite hand, Command T can be used as a means of quick assassination, as the user is able to force internal organs to swell exponentially until they rupture rather violently, and if they wish to kill somebody, all they have to do is make a small cut on their body and from there enlarge it to the point that it's a guaranteed fatal wound. The might of Command T also affects opposing supernatural powers, whether they be Magic or Curses by compressing the incoming spells, thus infinitely reducing the speed, power, and overall lethality of it, allowing them to casually hold it in their hand before throwing it back to the caster and expanding it once more in a magnified state, serving as an effective reflective-type magic. Limits, however, do exist to Command T: humans are able to completely resist this Magic if they are of a certain caliber of strength, as was completely unaffected by original caster 's attempt to re-shape him following his immense power increase by ; Brandish was also unable to shrink the size of the lethal wound dealt to her by , indicating that fatigue and physical strength are factors in allowing Command T to be cast. Additionally, a user of Command T is unable to completely change the atomic structure and anatomy of the object they can affect – for example, a user would be unable to form the membrane that encompasses an opponent into the shape of a horsey in order to turn them into one. Trivia *This magic was technically featured within canon, but Per decided to expand on it in order to make it much better. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Transformation Magic